


James Sirius Potter

by Tristana702



Series: La Répartition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Le Choixpeau, Poudlard, The Sorting Hat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Les pensées de James Sirius Potter lors de sa répartition à Poudlard





	James Sirius Potter

Le jeune garçon entra dans la salle, tout était exactement comme son père lui avait décrit. Les quatre tables aux couleurs des maisons, les professeurs, les blasons. Il remarqua le Professeur Londubat qui lui fit un grand sourire. Le stress monta en flèche tandis qu'il approchait du Choixpeau. 

La Directrice prit la parole puis commença à nommer chaque élève de première année. James redoutait le moment où son nom allait être prononcé. Il se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffle où se trouvait Ted Lupin, son presque frère, qui lui fit un signe de la main pour l’encourager. Teddy était l'un des trop nombreux orphelins de la guerre… Enfin, le moment tant redouté arriva et le Professeur Mac.Gonagall prononça son nom… 

« James Sirius Potter » 

Les murmures se firent entendre « Potter ? », « Le fils d’Harry Potter ? », « Le fils du Survivant ? », « Le fils de L’élu ? ». James tenta un sourire et pris un air confiant qui ne dupas pas ma directrice. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire indulgent avant de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Je me demandais quand le fils Potter arrivera à Poudlard ! Bon… Humm… Le Choix est compliqué… Du courage comme son père… Blagueur comme les Weasley et… AH ! AH ! Un mépris pour les règles comme les Maraudeurs ! Pas si compliqué que cela finalement ! Tout cela est digne d'un… GRIFFONDOR ! »

James soupira d'aise, il avait eu peur d'être envoyé à Serpentard pendant un instant mais ça y été… Il était à Griffondor… Comme ses parents et ses grands-parents… Comme toute sa famille ! Heureux, il alla s’asseoir à côté de ses camarades de Griffondor, qui avaient acclamé le fait d'avoir un Potter dans leur maison. Il regarda en direction de la table des Poufsouffles et vit Teddy lui faire un signe de la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres (bien qu’il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir James dans sa maison). 

Il ne lui manquait plus que d'envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour les prévenir et unemagnifique année pouvait commencer ! Il sourit en imaginant son frère à sa place d'ici une année. Il allait bien l’embêter avec ça ! Foi de James Sirius Potter ! C'est sûr, ce n'est pas pour rien s'il portait le nom de deux des Maraudeurs ! Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à mettre la main sur leurs cahiers et d'apprendre à devenir un Animagus ! Il sourit en imaginant Ted et lui sous la cape, la carte à la main, explorant le château après le couvre-feu. Poudlard et ses professeurs pouvaient trembler : Les nouveaux Maraudeurs sont là !!


End file.
